Wordgirl's Extreme sugar-rush
by Krystal Grey
Summary: HI EVERYONE! I Posted my two last chapters to my first story. YAAAYYYY! Warning Wordgirl/Becky is completely crazy in this one, but ch.4 she is normal. So please read and tell me what you think of my story.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: It's a peaceful morning at the Botsford's resistant, and they are about to have breakfast, Mmmmmm …. I wonder what's cooking.

[Sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast]

Becky: Nothing today, mom had an important case to attend this morning and dad ran out to groceries shop.

TJ: Hey Bob can you pass the snappy snaps.

Bob: Squeaks (grabs the box of cereal and gives it to TJ)

TJ: Thanks (pours a bowl of snappy snaps) I have to hurry; I have to start my WordGirl fan club meeting soon.

Becky: Yeah, I have to return some library books to the library. (Pours herself a bowl cereal)

[Now quiet eating their cereal]

Becky: Eeeewww! (Puts her spoon down and gets up)

TJ: What's the matter Becky?

Bob: Squeaks (what is it?)

Becky: It's this cereal, it's not sweet enough.

TJ: Oh (sees Becky coming back with the bowl of sugar and putting mountain loads of sugar) uhhh…. Becky I don't thinks that such a good idea; remember what happen when you ate all of your Halloween candy in one night. You didn't fall asleep until like a week.

Becky: Well yeah but that was a bag of candy, that won't happen if I have a Little bit of sugar in my cereal.

Bob :( Rises his eyebrow) Squeaks (That not a bit, that almost the whole bowl of sugar)

Becky :( Now you can't see the cereal anymore with all the sugar in it) it will be all right people don't worry. (Starts to eat)

[Bob & TJ:] Looks at each other with concern and worries about what's going to happen to today.

Narrator: Oh boy today should be interesting. Ahem….. anyways on the other side of the town Twobrains is scheming an evil plan.

DTB: Yes! Its ready boy!

Charlie: what is it boss?

DTB: It's my new ray that that turns chocolate into cheese.

Charlie: But Boss why would you turn chocolate into cheese it's so delicious.

Narrator: Yeah, I like to eat it on the holidays.

DTB: Well I think cheese is better, so quiet you two. Now go get me some chocolate.

[They henchmen comes back with the chocolate]

DTB: Now place it on the X mark.

[They going and place the chocolate on the mark]

DTB: Now watch (Flicks a switch and presses some buttons, then a greenish blue light comes out of the ray)

[the chocolate it now cheese]

Charlie: Goodbye sweet delicious chocolate (in a sad tone of voice)

Henchmen #2: Sniffs and nods his head.

DTB: All right you two enough, let's go steal some chocolate, Bwhahahahahahaha! [Crazy look on his face]

Narrator: (Sniffs) No more chocolate, oh I hope WordGirl will stop him, Speaking of which let see how our super heroine is doing.

[Coming back from the library]

Bob: Squeaks (That was terrible)

Becky :( Laughing and spinning in circles) Weeeeeeeee! This is fun.

Bob: Squeaks (No, stop it now Becky) grabs her and brings her to the sofa, lets watch T.V.

Becky: (Hopping and clapping) Okey Dokey! Chunky monkey (starts cracking up at her own joke)

Bob: (Annoyed) shh, give the remote to her.

Becky: (stops laugh but still smiling) she turns on the TV.

Commercial: These pets needs you, they are homeless, no families and hurt. They want to know what feels is like to be loved again. So please call the number on your screen and with 60 cents a day you will be doing something big, and every month we send you a picture of a animal in our shelter.( Now showing picture of sad cats and dogs with sad music)

Becky: Awwww (starts to cry) these commercials can make you feel like such a jerk( crying hysterically now and hugging Bob who is very annoyed by this)

[TJ who just walk into the house sees what's happening and walks right back out]

Bob: Squeaks (Here want to color in this coloring book and stop crying)

Becky: How old do you think I am 5? Of course I would want to color. (Grabs the coloring book and crayons)

Bob: (Changes the channel) watching TV when the help guy rums in the house.

Help guy: Heeelllpppp! Twobrains is steal all of the city chocolate….. hey is this the police station?

Becky: Noooo! This is the train station CHOO, CHOO.

Help guy: Oh okay, Heeeeelllppp!

Bob: (facepalm) squeaks (oh brother)

Becky: (laughing) hey look that this tiger ha ha.

Bob: Squeaks (its purple)

Becky: I know ha ha ha. This doesn't happen in nature ha ha ha.

Bob: Squeaks (uuhh okay, we need to stop twobrain from stealing chocolate.

Becky: Chocolate? I though the old man steals cheese.

Bob: (breathes heavily) Come on Becky we have to go now!

Becky: All right, man you're a bossy monkey. Woooooorrrrddd Uuuuuuuppp!

Narrator: HA she called twobrains an old man ha ha, man she making me feel like I ate a bowl of sugar too. So let's see how this is going to work out.

[DTB lair]

DTB: Okay boys place the chocolate on the mark.

[They were about to grab the chocolate when they heard a bang from behind them]

WG: OH my gosh you have a hole in your wall, you should fix that.

DTB: Why you have to bust through the wall, you usually come in from the window.

WG: Shut it old man get to the point where you trap me or tell me your stupid plan that I'm going to put an end to by the end of this story.

DTB: (speechless from what she just had said) Uh ok what is up with you today.

WG: (start laughing uncontrollably)

DTB: (sees that she is not paying attention and dropped a trap on her)

WG: OHH a trap I didn't see that coming, man you're good. (Sarcastically)

DTB: Then why did you fall for it.

Narrator: Because it's in her script uhh durr.

WG: BURN! ha hahahaha stupid fool.

DTB: Hay don't be so mean what the matter with you.

Narrator : She had too much sugar this morning and now she's on hyper mode.

DTB: She nuts and losted her mind if you asked me.

WG: No I didn't. I will put a end in your evil plan like always.

DTB: I would like to see you try (then he farts a bomb)

WG: All man! What are you trying to do old man kill us all, hey you ( points at henchmen # 2 open a window)

Henchman opens a window

WG: NO! Open the emergency window man we all are going to die in here.

DTB: It's not that bad Wordgirl.

(Henchmen snickers and Twobrains glares that them)

Huggy: Squeaks (wordgirl stop you need to calm down)

WG: Calm down? What am I doing? He's the one who throwing stink bombs away.

Police men come in and start taking him away.

WG: Yeah get him away from us he is evil. (Starts cracking up again)

DTB: WE will finish this later Wordgirl! (Mumbles under his breathe this was embarrassing)

Huggy: Squeaks (And I think we should take you home, crazy)

Narrator: Oh her parent are in for a surprise.

To be continued

Darklexirose: Next chapter Becky parents will be involved, IDK when but soon.

B4N


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hey people so this Chapter 2 in WG's Extreme sugar-rush, but first I would like to thank you guys who reviewed my first story, Deepizzagay, Casrules401**, **BornAganinInChrist, KimDW71, Isabellawinxsirenix, Chad's Shortstack, TheLivingBeckyBotsford and A pencil in her hand, thanks so much. Special thanks to TheLivingBeckyBotsford for helping me post my first chapter and Isabellwinxsirenix for telling me how to post my next chapters, again thanks you so much you guys. I know chapter 1 was written as a script, but I want to expand my writing skills, so here is chapter 2 in prose form hope you all like it. **

**Caution: Expect some weird, crazy, random stuff from Becky/WordGirl **

Where we left off, cracks one off big time (I guess that what happen when you eat too much cheese) the police come in on time to take him away. Huggy takes Wordgirl home because she is on hyper mode, and now her parents are in for a surprise.

Mom! Dad we're home! Shouted Becky as they walked into the house. Shhhhhh, Becky not too loud squeaked Bob. who is at the kitchen preparing dinner since is still at work. Hi pumpkin how was your day? Dinner's ready when your mother comes home, said cheerfully. Oh no, where's my mommy, did someone mommy napped her, did she ran away I'm hungry and my mom is missing yelled Becky. Then she starts running and screaming all around the house. Hey Becky dad means when mom comes home from work said TJ very annoyed by his sister's screaming. I see someone had too much sugar again, said . I told her it wasn't a good idea to add extra sugar to her cereal this morning but, nooooo she didn't listen, TJ said. Becky goes over to her dad and starts to poke him at his sides, poke, poke, poky, poky, poke. Hehe stop hehe hahaha stop Becky I'm ticklish, said her dad. Bob goes over to Becky and shakes her by her shoulders and says, Becky you have to calm yourself and behave! Yelled Bob very angrily to Becky. Haha you have monkeyed breathe said Becky. Bob said nothing but was very annoyed by her comment.

Hello everyone I'm home said . Mom! You're alive yelled Becky. She ran and hugged her mother like if she hasn't seen her for months. Wahoo there kiddo, I missed you too but it was only this morning since we seen each other hon. She starts to cry I though the giant glitter monster killed you, said Becky. Oh I'm very sorry about that but look I'm fine see mama okay, explained . Sniffs okay said Becky. She goes and whispers to her husband, has she been eating too much sweets again Tim? Yes, TJ said that she add extra sugar to her cereal this morning, said . Oh boy, it's going to be a long night, said sounding worried.

[That night during dinner]

So how was everyone's day asked ? It was great my Wordgirl fan club meeting went really well, we all had a blast, TJ said excitedly. That's great TJ and how about you Becky, how was your day asked . It was really weird said Becky. Really why, asked her father. It was weird because I was walking with Bob to return some library book when I felt like someone was following us, so I grabbed Bob and ran like a bat out of hell. Then when I got to the library, I throw my books in the librarian face and yelled," There is someone following me and going to kill me" and I ran around I think I bumped some book shelves and made them fall while I was running out back home with Bob. I think I seen Elmo doing gangnam style down the street, but I didn't very care about it. Then I started spinning in circles all the way home because it was fun. Oh my that is a weird day said . I will call the Library tomorrow and apologized, also tell her what was going on with Becky said . Elmo? Gangnam style? What the heck is going on with you Becky question TJ.

[After Dinner Mrs. and Msr. Botsford send Becky and TJ to get ready for bed, they clean up]

Bob is just relaxing in Becky's room after a tough day with hyper Becky/Wordgirl. TJ walks in and says, man Bob you must've had a long day with Becky, dude I feel sorry for you. Bob squeak but of course TJ didn't understand him. Well, anyway I better get to bed before mom and dad sees me till up, good night Bob said TJ. Before Bob could give a reply they heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Becky came out wet and in a towel running down stairs screaming to her parents. Oh bother what now said TJ. Mom! Mom! Help me, he's going to kill me yelled Becky. Becky what are you doing asked her father. You're soaking wet and not dressed, you're going to catch a cold honey, said her mother sounding concern about what could be troubling her daughter. I was taking a shower when I seen a creepy claw coming from the drain and a whole scary looking monster man with claws and bloody fangs squeezed through the drain, exclaimed Becky very upset. The creepy monster tried to grabbed me, so I punched it in the chest and ran out of the shower, Becky said out of breathe. Her parents were just speechless they didn't know what to do or say to make their daughter feel better. TJ came down stairs and said "Mom, Dad there's a hole in the wall in the bathroom. All right you two time for bed, their father. Becky why don't you dry off and put some clothes on pajamas to be exact and try to get a well rested good night sleep, ok said her Mother. How can I relax when there is someone trying to kill me? With that Becky stormed up stairs with a slam of her bedroom door. Man she acting like if she's on some kind of drug, said TJ. Yeah hopefully this will end tonight, said . It's usually takes couple days until she actually calms down, she might not even sleep tonight, said .

**Author Note: Looks like there's going to be a chapter three people! When will the madness end all ready. Next chapter will have Tobey will involved; I wonder what madness WG will bring us. O_o Please review **

**B4N**


	3. Chapter 3 Time for some etreme crazyness

**Author Note: Hello everyone welcome to chapter 3. I would like to thanks those who have been following this story and those who been reviewing. It real makes my day when I see reviews; also I don't mind suggestions for my writing. I would like to become a better writer so all my readers are comfortable while reading my stories. Oh yeah, I had some reviews suggesting to put quotation marks when someone speaks and I will remember for now on to do so in all of my chapters in the future stories, sorry if my last chapter was a little frustrating to read I will try to go back on it and fix it if I can. Anyways, last chapter I promised Tobey and I assure you he's in this chapter; I wanted to put him in to make the story a little more interesting and funny :D with wordgirl acting the way she is things are about to become a little insane. Hope you all enjoy **

[Narrator: "Well, It's now 2:30 a.m. and guess who still up, yup you guess it."]

"How can I sleep, I'm not even tired" said Becky a little too loud which woke up Bob. "Please Becky go lay down and get some rest" complained Bob. "I can't fall asleep I been trying for hours" said Becky angrily; but she walked to her bed and just sat up in bed pouting with her arms across her chest. "You're going to be very tired tomorrow", said Bob. Then Bob turned over and tried to get some sleep himself. Becky got out of bed and grabbed her chair by her desk and sat by the window to feel the early breeze.

(Becky starts to hilusionated)

As Becky was sitting in silent in her room when she starts to hear a voice that sounded like it was calling her name, she was sure it was coming from inside her head, but it sound like it was right behind her, when she turned around she saw that it was….."Wordgirl, what are you doing here"? Asked Becky. "I'm here to help you, Becky "said Wordgirl. " Help me, with what" asked Becky. "It wasn't such a good idea to have too much sugar, you know how you get when you have too much sweets Becky, "said Wordgirl. "Don't tell me what to do," snapped Becky. "Becky what you did was stupid and irresponsible, I thought your parents and I raised you better than that," said Wordgirl. "What are you going to do about it, you don't exist to me Wordgirl," said Becky. Wordgirl tills her head and smiles eerily, "funny I exist too many other people here in faircity, but I wish I could say the same for you, "said Wordgirl. "What do you mean" asked Becky a little hurt to hear these words. "The only people that actually pays attention to you are your parent, your own brother TJ don't even like you very much, he likes me more; then there is your friends Violet and Scoopes, Violet spends time with you which is very nice of her and Scoopes don't care whether you are around or not he only cares about that stupid newspaper, he only pays attention when I'm around, you know to catch a good headline for his paper, "Wordgirl said coldly. By now Becky has tears swelling in her eyes and her lips pressed together tightly. "No, stop it, that not true," cried Becky. "Even your own birth parents didn't pay attention to you and look where you're at now on another freak' in planet, their properly not even looking for you, "said Wordgirl rudely. Becky is now very upset and full of raged. "You know something I easily brought you into this world and I will easily take you out!" Becky said with rage. Then Becky pounce Wordgirl to the floor **(Which is weird because she's Hilusionating all of this**) she starts to hit the floor and scream. The next thing you knew she had tears streaming down her face and her face heated up making it red. She got up and smashed her unicorn figures, pushed this off of her desk. Basically she turned her room into a hot mess. Bob woke up and notice what was happening but didn't want to be involve because he sees how upset she is so he just went back to sleep. Then she crawled to a corner and curled up in a ball, she couldn't fall asleep because of her strange sugar rush and now she definitely couldn't do so because she has many thoughts clouding her mind. All she did was stare at her clock to watch the time go pass, and her heart beats pounding in her chest.

[Narrator: "Aaah, it's a beautiful morning here in faircity. The birds are singing and everyone is getting up to start their day."]

comes in Becky's room said "Becky time to get up and have breakfast" she says in a tune voice. 's happy expression change into concerned and a question face expression when she seen Becky on the floor in the corner of her room with her hair frizzy and her eyes red from being up all night and crying. "Honey, are you okay" asked . Becky just nodded her head but didn't look at her mother. "Okay if you say so baby, get washed up and you can meet us down stairs at breakfast "said . Then Mrs. Botsford left and went down stairs. Becky got up walked over broken shattered glass and piles of stuff on the floor and went to get washed up.

Everyone else was at the breakfast table waiting for food to be served. "Did anyone else hear the ruckus last night" asked TJ? Yeah, it was Becky she must've had a long night "said Mr. Botsford. "Whatever it was she got pretty upset about it" said TJ. "I don't think we should be talking about this if Becky wants to speak about something then we will be there" . Then they heard Becky coming out of the bathroom and a BOOM, BOOM, BOOOM, BOOM. "Oh my gosh Becky are you okay" asked ? Becky is on the floor cracking up," Hahaha I fell down the stairs" said Becky. "How did you fall, "asked ? "Well actually I throw myself down the stairs" said Becky. "Why would you do that, you could've gotten really hurt" said . "Because I didn't want to walk down the stairs, so I throw myself down" said Becky still giggling. "Becky that's crazy" said TJ. "Don't worry people I'm fine," said Becky. She gets up and walks over to join her family. "So what's for Breakfast," asked . "I cooked some eggs and some bacon; we also have orange juice and fruits, "said . Then she goes to her husband and says "I tried not to put out or cook anything that is too sweet, because of you know who." Then they both look over to Becky who is playing with fruits. "Hola, soy senor Banana, tu quieres Taco Bells "Becky joked. She then turns to TJ and asks him "TJ if you were a fruit, would rather be juiced or sliced." He thinks about this for a moment and then answers "Ummm, I guess juiced it sounds a lot less painful than being sliced." He asks her the some question. "Either I would want to be eaten instead of both of those things" answered Becky. "Oh okay" said TJ a little creped out by her answer.

A moment later the HELP guy runs in the house and yells "HHEEEEELLLPPPPP there are giant attacking robots destroying the city and … is this police station. Everyboby sighs "no" the Botsfords said. "Wait, what is your problem anyways, are you mentally challenged or you are really confused" asked Becky. "Becky"! Said her parents. I'm just saying, I mean does this house look like a police station to you, do we look like cops, nooooo! "So stop running in here screaming for police because we're not police "scolded Becky. " Mooooommmmmmyyyyyy a little girl yelled at me" the help guy yelled as he ran out of the house. "Becky that wasn't very nice to say" said . "Well that guy deserved it he was really pissing me off" said Becky. "Bob squeaks (Becky we got to go now and stop Tobey)." Becky I want you to go and say you're sorry to that man after breakfast" said your mother. "Awww man you know what I feel so bad about what I said now that I think about, I going to go say sorry right now" Becky said sarcastically. Then she grabbed Bob and ran out the door, she hide behind a tree and said "yeah that's not going to happen any time soon and she WORRRRRRRDDUPPP!"

As Wordgirl and Captain Huggy Face was flying to where the screams and attacking robots were, Wordgirl couldn't stop laughing. "Hahahahah, just look at them Huggy they look like tiny ants running for their lives from up here "Wordgirl said laughing. " No, they are not ants but they are running for their lives." said Huggy. " What the heck do you think Tobey want now, every single week he does something like this, it starting to be very annoying" said Wordgirl. "I don't know maybe he's just upset about something or wants your attention" said Huggy. "Hopefully it's not to try to flirt with me because that getting more annoying than his attacking robots" said wordgirl. "No kidding" said Huggy. "But I have to say he's kind of cute in a way" said Wordgirl smiling. Huggy's jaw dropped and then he squeaked angrily at her.

When they got to where the crime was Tobey was of course on top of a building like always and he's robots smashing builds and cars, until Wordgirl got there and destroyed all of the robots." Wordgirl you smashed my robuts" whined Tobey. "Wordgirl you smashed my robuts" mimic Wordgirl. "Of course when do I ever go out with my robuts and not take some extras with me" said Tobey. Then with a press of his red button on his remote, 10 more robots came out of nowhere. "Awww you poor robots," she flies over to the robots." Does that mean kid bosses you guys around all the time like this" asked Wordgirl. The robots nodded their heads with sad looks on their faces. "Oh I know you don't want to do these bad things he tells you guys to do, right" said Wordgirl. Once again they nodded their heads. "Then how about you guys do what you want and don't let him boss you around anymore, okay" said Wordgirl. They all say okay in their robotic voices. "Ha, Wordgirl do you really think they will listen to you, I still have the remote to control them," he reached in his pocket to find that he doesn't have it anymore. "Hey where is it" he starts to panic and then looks over to Huggy who waving it in the air with a big grin on his face. "You give that back you little fat thing you "threaten Tobey. Then Huggy slams it on to the roof of the building and it breaks. "Noooooo!" Yelled Tobey and fell to his knees disappointed. The robots and Wordgirl looked over to Tobey then looked at each other and pointed at Tobey and said "HA HA." "Oh why must you tease me" said Tobey. "Because you act so hopelessly it just too funny not to laugh at you" said Wordgirl. "I just wanted to make you admit defeat and make you agree to go have ice cream with me" said Tobey. "Seriously what is up with you and ice cream "asked Wordgirl. " I don't know I just want to go out with you and do something, so I though we can go for ice cream because who doesn't like ice cream" said Tobey. "Maybe I don't like ice cream how would you know" asked Wordgirl? "It's the first thing that popped up in mind, there is no other thing to do that would be more fun" said Tobey. "I could think of some other things that are more fun than ice cream" said Wordgirl. "Oh really like what, a walk in the park or something" said Tobey. "No, we can hit the clubs, Heeeyyy" she said while shaking her hips and waving her hands in the air. "We are too young Wordgirl" said Tobey with a little annoyance. "So what we're famous we can pretty much go were ever we want" said Wordgirl. "Well I'm a villain I can't really go where ever I want without people panicking" said Tobey. "All well its sucks to be you" said Wordgirl happily.

"What is the matter with you today Wordgirl, you're acting strange "said Tobey. "Yeah I am and what about it"Wordgirl snapped. Then she grabbed him by his shirt and flew down to lower him to the ground, there was a bit of a crowed watching what is happening because they no longer see the robots smashing the city anymore. Then Wordgirl notice Tobey was staring at her "Tobey stop staring at me, I know I'm hot but damn." Tobey's face turns bright red when she said this. "I can't help it if you're so beautiful my darling Wordgirl" said Tobey. She starts to cry "Oh my gosh Tobey that's the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me "cried Wordgirl. Then she goes and gives Tobey a big hug and gives him a big long kiss on the lips. She moves her hand into his hair and place her other one on his cheek. Tobey just froze in place with wide eyes. The city gasped as they watched their super heroine make out with a villain. Huggy squeaked angrily and tugged at Wordgirl to stop, but she didn't budge. So Huggy had to pull her away. When they were apart Tobey glasses were crooked with his face red and still frozen from what just happen. "Ha-ha oh my god I just made out with Tobey ha-ha" said Wordgirl. She starts to laugh hysterically on the ground and everyone watched as she goes completely out of her mind. "Ha ha ha ha the sky's bluuuue and the grass is greeeeen hahahhaha but why, I want everything to be Purrrpppleee! Ha ha ha "laughed Wordgirl. " Oh my gosh everything about to go down, she going to explode "squeaked Huggy. " Ha- ha- ha why is Nicki Minaj butt soooo big ha- ha- ha -ha"she laughing and rolling on the floor.

Narrator: "Um Wordgirl are you okay?"

"Haaaaahaaahaha I can't breathe ha- ha I want to be a fairy princess when I grow up ha ha I said fairy princess ha- ha that is so funny hahahahah." "Wordgirl calm down you're going crazy" squeaked Huggy. She on her back kicking the air laughing and then grabbed her hair and looked at it "What the heck is this color any ways ha-ha-ha" laughed Wordgirl. "Ha- ha- ha- ha your robots are soooo big and cute ha-ha-ha there are like teddy bears ha-ha-ha. Tobey's mom is here by now but, stops to see what's happening and then pushes Tobey towards the car not even pulling her son's ear this time, just kept looking back at Wordgirl who is roll and cracking up on the ground, while everyone else is woundering what the heck is going on with her. "Look Huggy everyone is looking at me, ha- ha yaaayyy I'm famous ha-ha." Huggy does a count down with his fingers**,(Five)** " ha why is apples so crunchy ha**"(Four)** "Ha -ha when I fly I feel like I'm floating in the air ha-ha**" (three)** "Yaayy you said three some people forget to said three ha- ha**"(two)** "Disco trees are fun to have party ha-ha-ha Disco trees where the heck did I get that from hahahahah, she starts to laugh more uncontrollably, "ha- ha- ha**" (one)**. She takes a deep breath and yawns suddenly she falls asleep right here on the ground. "Okay people show is over" said a man in the crowed and everyone walks away. Huggy sighs "finally this is all over" he squeaked.

Next chapter will be an Epilogue.

**Author Note: Sorry if this chapter took long, next week is mid-terms and I had a lot of homework and studying to do this week.** **So any ways this was a crazy chapter don't you think. Review and tell me what you think of it. I not sure when the epilogue will be posted but I try to put it up ASAP.**

B4N and remember to review please


	4. Chapter 4 The End

**Author Note: Hope you guys enjoy my story, this is the end of Wordgirl's Extreme sugar rush. I had a lot of fun writing this and learned a lot about my writing so hopefully now I will write better as I write more stories. So a lot of weird stuff happens in my last three chapters, I just want to know what part was funnier to you guys. Yes, Becky/Word girl turns back to normal in **this** one and to warn you this chapter might be short, but I hope you enjoy it. **

"Oh wow, what the heck happen in the last few days" Becky thought as she flickered her eyes open. She found herself in her room on her bed. She looked over to her side to see Bob who had a big grin on his face. "What" asked Becky? "Oh nothing, just you and what you have done, TJ and I both told you should have had that much sugar, you get extremely hyper" said Bob. "Oh my gosh what did I do this time "asked Becky. " Ha where do I begin" said Bob. "It was that bad "said Becky. " You went from being crazy at the library to making out with Tobey in front of the entire city and went completely out of your mind laughing uncontrollable and shortly after that you fell asleep and I have to take you home" said Bob with a little laughter. Becky share in shock to hear what he just said "why can't I remember about anything that happen in the last few days, It's just so weird and did I really kissed Tobey in front of the entire city" she asked. Bob nodded and looked as if he was about to crack up. Becky groan and fell backward in bed "Oh man that is so embarrassing" said Becky. "Yup it is" said Bob. "Now it going to be so awkward the next time I battle Tobey "said Becky. "You must be hungry you didn't really eat yesterday, so how about we go down stairs and had Breakfast" said Bob. "Ha am I hungry or are you hungry" Becky teased.

When they reached down stairs, she notice the news was talking about Wordgirl and what happen yesterday and her dad reading a newspaper with the front page that has a picture of her making out with Tobey. "Oh my god it's everywhere" said Becky in a bit of panic. "Yup you heard it here people our super heroine and number four villain are in love with each other, is it even possible" said the news reporter. "Wow this is crazy how could Wordgirl kiss that evil, robot building kid, he's a villain and she's a hero people, they don't go together" said TJ upset about this whole thing. "TJ maybe Wordgirl wasn't feeling will yesterday" said Becky. "Yeah so she goes and kisses a weirdo, yeah like that going to make her feel better" TJ said in a grumpy way. Becky finishes her breakfast and tells Bob that she wants to go fix this mess before it gets worse. "Mom, Dad I going to go out for a while and I be right back "said Becky. " Okay pumpkin it's nice to see that you are feeling better and not hyper anymore" said her father. "Thanks I will be right back "said Becky and grabbed Bob and left out the door.

She transformed and took to the sky. "What are we going" asked Huggy. "I want to speak to Tobey and then try to clear this big misunderstanding" said Wordgirl. When she got to his house his mother answered the door. "Hi Wordgirl what bring you by" said Tobey's mother with a bit of a smile on her face. "I what to speak to Tobey for a couple minutes "said Wordgirl. " All right but he's grounded so he can't go on a date or anything" she said with laugher. "I don't want to go on a date, I want to talk with him" said Wordgirl angrily. "All right I go get him" she said. After a moment Tobey showed up at the door. "Okay I leave you to love birds alone" said Tobey's mother. "MOTHER!" said Tobey. "I'm sorry son "said his mother and she walked away. Wordgirl takes a deep breath and starts talking "look Tobey I didn't mean to kiss you yesterday, you see in the last couple of days I wasn't myself and that should have never happen" said Wordgirl. "It's okay Wordgirl I knew there was something wrong with you yesterday" said Tobey. "Man and now the whole city thinks we're going out" said wordgirl a little upset. Tobey sees that she's not so happy with this so he tries to make her feel better. "Well since I'm grounded I won't be taking my robuts anywhere so maybe by three months they will forget about it all of this" said Tobey. "Thanks Tobey" Wordgirl said with a smile. "No problem Wordgirl" said Tobey smiling back. Then they say good bye and Tobey goes back inside and Wordgirl flies back home with Huggy. "Gee Huggy I think I will just hide in my room for a while "said Wordgirl. Huggy just laughs at this and Wordgirl smiles.

**Author notes: I told you this will be short. So this was a simply ending, poor Wordgirl maybe she gets over this one day or maybe not. I know is short but tell me what you think of the ending. **

**Until my next stories **

**B4N –Darklexirose **


End file.
